Anarchy Inc.
|government = ---- *'Buffalo Niagara' *'Gambona' *'Grendel' |teamsenate = *Gambona of |internationalrelations = See below |statsdate = November 8, 2014 |totalnations = 53 |totalstrength = 3,193,847 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 60,261 |totalnukes = 859 |aidslots = 31.07% |rank = |score = 12.47 |forumurl = http://anarchyinc.org |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/anarchyinc |ircchannel = #anarchyinc |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/alliance_display.asp?ID=10116 |docname = |othernotes = }} Anarchy Inc. (Ai) is an alliance on the Purple sphere. It was founded on July 7, 2012, as a result of a merger of the Purple alliances Valhalla, Olympus, and the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States. Charter Preamble We the people of Anarchy Inc, put forth this charter for the purpose of protection, guidance and growth of our nations. Anarchy Inc. is incorporated upon the wisdom, strength and prosperity of its forefathers and hereby declares that which made us strong individually into a united entity that is greater than the sum of its parts. Board of Directors The board members will have the overall responsibility of Anarchy Inc. and will have rights to designate policy as necessary based upon company needs. Vacancies in the board will be filled through appointment by the combined Board and Company Leadership Team, and confirmed by a majority vote of the membership. Company Leadership Team The board of Directors can appoint members to the company leadership team to assist in the day to day operations of the company again based on business needs. The Membership Applicants have expressed an interest in joining Anarchy Inc. and are currently working their way through the application process. They have limited forum access and no voting rights. Members have full forum access, voting rights and may stand as members of the Company Leadership Team after 30 days. Amending the Charter A petition to amend the charter supported by 10 Members will lead to a combined Board of Directors and Leadership Team vote on the amendment. Should that vote be passed a discussion period of one week shall be held, followed by a vote from the membership. A simple majority will decide whether the change is adopted. Government Board of Directors The board members will have the overall responsibility of Anarchy Inc. and will have rights to designate policy as necessary based upon company needs. Vacancies in the board will be filled through appointment by the combined Board and Company Leadership Team, and confirmed by a majority vote of the membership. Company Leadership Team The board of Directors can appoint members to the company leadership team to assist in the day to day operations of the company again based on business needs. History Government history Notes: Jraenar was appointed to fill out the rest of TopGun0820's term when he stepped down in August.}} Wickedj was elected to fill out the rest of EmperorBadger's term when he stepped down in August.}} Timberland was appointed to fill out the rest of The Pansy's term on February 22, 2013.}} Seipher Caim was appointed to fill out the rest of Timberland's term on April 30, 2013.}} Terminator was appointed by the triumvirate to fill the role of Minister of Defense after an unsuccessful election. Later left the position for another alliance.}} Fiadon left Ai leaving IA position vacant election to come to fill position, }} War history International relations Former blocs Announcements *July 7, 2012 - . *July 8, 2012 - Blue Turtle Alliance into Ai. *July 18, 2012 - with IRON . *July 20, 2012 - with TORN . *July 21, 2012 - with NPO . *August 6, 2012 - with Molon Labe . *August 10, 2012 - Ai and NpO declare a competitive aid war. *August 26, 2012 - Ai founds the defense and development bloc Sons of Anarchy with TENE and SE under its protection. *August 30, 2012 - with The Phoenix Federation . *September 4, 2012 - Ai and NpO declare a white peace in their aid war. *September 5, 2012 - with The Dark Templar . *October 19, 2102 - with Fark . *October 30, 2012 - Sengoku the Sons of Anarchy bloc. *November 9, 2012 - The Outlaws Republic the Sons of Anarchy bloc. *November 13, 2012 - with Argent . *November 29, 2012 - with TJL . *November 29, 2012 - Fark treaty to an . *May 13, 2013 - The Outlaws Republic leaves Sons of Anarchy as result SOA is officially disbanded. Other Ai pages *Anarchy Inc. Awards See also Category:Sons of Anarchy Category:Semi-Democratic alliances